Please, Don't Touch Anything: Classic
'Please, Don't Touch Anything: Classic '''or '''Please, Don't Touch Anything '''in Australia, is a port of the Computer and Mobile game ''Please, Don't Touch Anything, the game was developed by Four Quarters and ForwardXP and was published by ForwardXP in June of 2019 and September 2018 in Australia. Gameplay You use the Left Stick to move the cursor around the screen and touch the A Button to interact with/use objects, the game also features players needing to figure out puzzles by thinking outside the box. Endings * Ending 1: If the player does as he or she's instructed to and doesn't touch anything for one minute, their colleague returns and the player receives the first ending. * Ending 2: If the player touches the big red button 20 times the big screen in front of the player will turn off and the player receives the second ending. * Ending 3: When the red button is pressed once a red switch will appear, flipping this and then touching the button will make the city on the screen in front of the player will explode and will reward the player with the 3rd ending. * Ending 4: If the red button is pressed twice a panel with the Roman Numeral equivalent of 1, 2 and 3 appears (I'', ''II and III), if the player inputs I III II II III I ''a Lever and 4 button panel appears, if the level is switched to the left a 9 button panel will appear featuring the numbers 0 to 9, inputting ''8 3 6 7 '' will make a 49 blank green button panel and a 4 button panel featuring the numbers 1 to 4 will appear pressing, drawing a star on the blank green 49 button panel will make a glitching face appear on the screen with blood dripping down from the top of the screen, this will reward the player with ending number 4. * ''Ending 5: If you press the button 15 times a Hammer will appear, if the hammer is picked up and used on the screen it'll break and reveals a ? Button, clicking this will cause the screen to shake and an Illuminati will appear after it blinks a couple of times an image of the glitched version of the location your in saying "FATAL SYSTEM ERROR :5401/63" and the player will be rewarded with Ending 5. * Ending 6: If the player pushes the red button twice and enter I III II II III I ''in the Roman Numeral panel and switch the lever to the left and enter in the 0-9 Number panel ''8 2 3 2 ''a panel with an arrow on both side of it, each one pointing against their respective direction, if the button/arrow on the left is pressed the screen in front of the player will show what the city looked like in the past. * ''Ending 7: If the player pushes the red button twice and enter I III II II III I ''in the Roman Numeral panel and switch the lever to the left and enter in the 0-9 Number panel ''8 2 3 2 ''a panel with an arrow on both side of it, each one pointing against their respective direction, if the button/arrow on the right is pressed the screen in front of the player will show how the city will look in the future. Differences from the Original Game * No music and sound effects is a default setting. * In Ending 5 the Illuminati opens it's eyes and then resets back to when it had yet to open their eyes instead of opening their eyes and having nothing more happen. * In Ending 5 the game doesn't crash after the Illuminati is done blinking, most likely because it was impossible for the game to forcefully close a software on the Nintendo Switch, instead, the game shows a glitched version of the location the player is in with text which reads "''FATAL SYSTEM ERROR :5401/63". * In Ending 16 the red bloody baby that comes out of the red button after it's smashed with the hammer 5 times is green instead of red. * A glitch occurs if you take certain items (example: The Hammer) and keep holding the A Button and hover over other items, that item will also be picked up. Reception References Category:Action games Category:Simulation games Category:Puzzle games Category:Training games Category:2018 video games Category:2019 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Four Quarters games Category:ForwardXP games